I'm not ready
by Alois Trancy's double
Summary: Black StarxKid gender bend! Rated "M" for yuri and sexual theme. It's my first yuri fic, so sorry if it sucks. Don't forget to review!


**My role-play page on FB gives me so many ideas for fics. GENDER BEND TIME! It's gebder-bend week, so, here, enjoy this Black* StarxKid gender-bend fic. AKA Blue* StarxGirl (Death the Girl). I'm not good at writing yuri, but I will try! Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"I'm lonely," Death the Girl said over the phone. She sat Indian style on her bed, her phone in one hand, and the other trying to fold a shirt. "So, I want you to come over." She paused, listening to the response on the phone. She blushed a deep red and replied softly into the phone. "Eric and Patrick will be gone, but I don't think I'm ready for tha-" She was cut off by some yelling on the other end of the phone. She sighed, staring down at the still unfolded shirt. "Fine, fine. But I have to go now, stupid shirt won't fold. And I also wanted to clean up, and paint my nails before you get here." Another pause. "K, see you in an hour. Bye, love you~" Death the Girl hung the phone up, giving the crumbled up shirt a death stare. "I'm going to fold you, and you will enjoy it, you bitch!"

x~X~x~X

Blue* Star pushed herself up again with one arm, using the other to hold her phone up.

'45,' she counted in her head, still trying to keep track of how many push-ups she was doing.

"I'm lonely, so, I want you to come over," Death the Girl said on the other side of the phone conversation.  
'46.'  
" So, you want me to come over so we can make out and have hot sex?" Blue* Star asked into the phone, smirking.  
A pause.  
"Eric and Patrick will be gone," Death the Girl responded softly, "but I don't think I'm ready for tha-"  
"Nonsense! We've been together for a year. Let's do it! It's not like I can get you pregnant or anything! I'll be there in an hour." Blue* Star replied, cutting Girl off. She laughed her annoying laugh.  
'50.'  
"Fine, fine. But I have to go now, stupid shirt won't fold. And I also want to clean up, and paint my nails before you get here."  
"K, sounds like a plan. See you in an hour, love."  
"K, see you in an hour. Love you~"  
-click- Death the Girl hung up.

Blue* Star sighed, and started her one handed push-ups again.

"I'm going to get her," she said, smirking to herself. "Even if it means getting a Reaper Chop!"

x~X~x~X

Death the Girl laid on her couch, painting her nails a midnight black. She brought her nails back to examine them, her tongue sticking out.

"Almost done," she muttered to herself, pulling her hand back to her. "Jut a little touch up here, and-"  
"Hey! Hey Girl! Look at what I can do!" A young blonde ran into the room, his arms outstretched. He word a blue turtle-neck shirt and a white hate. His blonde hair fell in front of his blue eyes, which were glinting with joy. "I'm an airplane!"

Girl was surprised, and she dragged her nail-brush across her hand, messing up her nails. She looked from the blonde, to the black line on her hand. Anger flashed across her face, and she clenched her teeth together.

"Dammit Patrick," she hissed, trying to keep from yelling. "You messed up my nails. They're ruined."

The blonde stopped spinning and walked over to his miester, his face showing his curiosity.  
"I did what now?"  
"My nails, you made me mess them up. They're not perfect anymore!" Girl's voice rose, showing her anger. "I am now asymmetrical because my nails, and now my hand, are asymmetrical. Do you know what you have done!?"

Patrick only smiled. "I made you mad. Now, I came to say, bye bye! Me and Eric are going to go out to the mall. We're going to go see a movie! You sure you don't want to come with us?"

Death the Girl felt her cheeks heat up as she thought about her plans for when the boys were gone. "N-no, I'm fine. I don't like movies anyway..."

"Ok!" Patrick said, running out of the room. "Have fun being alone until we get back! Come on Eric, let's go!"

x~X~x~X

"YAHOO! The Star is here!" Blue* Star shouted, bursting into Girl's house. "Let the sex begin!"

"Shut up! I'm not going to have, you know, with you. And, close the door!" Death the Girl hissed, slamming the door behind her girlfriend. "I don't want to the neighbors to hear."

"Hear you moaning my name? Hmn~?" Blue* Star asked, wandering over to Girl. She wrapped her arms around her small frame and place a gentle kiss on her pale cheek. She moved her hands up and down her side, trying to untuck Girl's short so she could stick one of her hands up it.

Death the Girl caught onto what Blue* Star was trying and pushed her away, frowning. "No, Blue* Star. Don't do it. I don't want to..."

Blue* Star ignored Girl's comments and kept on moving her hands, slowly untucking the white dress shirt. Once it was finally untucked, Blue* Star wasted no time in sticking her hands up Girl's short. Her warm, tan hands ran across Girl's cold, pale stomach, up to her small breast. She squeezed them, knowing this would help turn Girl on.

And turn her on it did. Girl basically melted into a puddle in Blue* Star's arms.

Blue* Star smirked as Death the Girl fell against her, a moan escaping from her thin lips. She took this chance and dragged her upstairs, throwing her on her bed. She climbed on top of her, her hands on her chest. She pressed down on Girl's breasts, winning a surprised gasp from the smaller Girl.

"B-Blue* Star, what are you doing?"

"Shh~" Blue* Star pressed her finger to Girl's lips, silencing her. "We're going to have some fun~"

**And... scene! Should I continue? I have ideas for this fic, but not for "Burn this house down." DX  
Well, anyway, review? :3 **


End file.
